LA VERDADERA SEÑORA LESTRANGE
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Hace años se habían amado y estaban decididos a recuperar el tiempo robado...no los dejaron...una vez más.


_**Este es mi fic en respuesta para el "Reto Primum" del foro "The Ruins"**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todo es de J.K, excepto la situación.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA VERDADERA SEÑORA LESTRANGE<strong>_

La habitación permanecía a oscuras, las luces de los antiguos candelabros se habían consumido hace horas. Sin embargo Narcisa permanecía parada frente al ventanal de su alcoba privada esperando su regreso. Porque él, como cada noche desde el nacimiento de Draco, lo hacía. Ese había sido su acuerdo para poder vivir su amor sin restricciones, sin secretos.

Aún recordaba aquella tarde donde por decisión de sus padres, influenciados por su hermana mayor, la habían condenado a una vida lejos de su verdadero amor.

_Bellatrix siempre la había envidiado, siempre le había quitado a Narcisa todo lo que ella atesoraba y esa vez no fue la excepción. Lo tenía planeado desde que vió florecer a su hermana menor, la bella e inmaculada Narcisa Black, la que había logrado encender con una tímida sonrisa a Rodolphus Lestrange, el esquivo y misterioso heredero. Entonces había puesto en marcha su perverso plan, cegada por los celos, la locura y la ambición de demostrar su poder._

_Los orgullosos Black concretaron las alianzas con los Malfoy y los Lestrange, condenando a Narcisa y a Rodolphus a una vida apartados y obligados a seguir las antiguas tradiciones de sus familias._

_Esa triste tarde después de fingir aceptación, pues su crianza aristocrática así lo exigía, se reunieron en el sitio donde lo hacían dos veces por semana, donde nadie los buscaría, donde se amaban plenamente, en la casa de Andrómeda._

_Abrazados en el salón tan familiar que su exiliada hermana tenía, Narcisa lloraba su desdicha, su angustia, su dolor y Rodolphus intentaba frenar sus lágrimas pero era el único lugar en el mundo donde se permitía ser él mismo._

_-escapemos por favor te lo pido, huyamos- sollozaba la joven Narcisa._

_-sabes que por ti daría mi vida pero no podemos hacerlos, nos perseguirían y sería peor para tí amor y eso no lo deseo- el apuesto y moreno mago secaba las lágrimas del rostro de Narcisa con una delicadeza que no se había permitido nunca antes con otro ser humano._

_-¿entonces solo nos queda aceptar nuestro destino, solo eso Rodolphus, bajar la cabeza y obedecer las demandas y exigencias como simples elfos?- preguntó desesperada- ¡pues me niego, lo oyes, me niego!- se soltó de sus brazos bruscamente y se alejó de él- no quiero eso, no quiero ser como mi madre, quiero vivir así como lo hace Andrómeda, feliz con el hombre que ama y ahora con su pequeña hija, eso quiero, ¿no lo entiendes?- sus palabras salían con furia, Narcisa se permitió liberar a la mujer fuerte que habitaba en ella y que pocas veces daba a conocer._

_En dos pasos Rodolphus se acercó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión, con fuerza, posesivo. Ella se dejó amar con esos besos que la desarmaban como tantas veces._

_-lo haremos, lo haremos- habló el moreno abatido pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos azules de esa mujer que lo tenía preso en sus delicadas manos- nosotros vamos a amarnos como hasta ahora, lo juro por mi sangre Narcisa pero tenemos que ser más inteligentes que nuestros padres y sobre todo no voy a permitir que Bellatrix se interponga en mi camino, en nuestro camino._

_-¿qué tiene que ver mi hermana en esto, no lo entiendo?_

_-ella fraguó todo esto Cissy, ella es la que quiere separarme de ti, me lo confesó Rabastan, pobre mi hermano que está perdido por ella._

_Narcisa lo miraba incrédula, sus gestos evidenciaban desconcierto pero en sus ojos el brillo se estaba esfumando, respiró profundamente y recuperó su compostura, su altivez, su orgullo._

_-¿qué tienes en mente?-preguntó con una frialdad que intranquilizó a Rodolphus- no me mires así amor, ella va a pagar cada lágrima que derramé y derramaré por alejarme de tí- aseguró- pero ahora solo quiero demostrarle que podrá tenerte como esposo pero nunca será la verdadera Sra. Lestrange, la que se merece estar aquí- puso su fina y suave mano en el fuerte pecho del mago amado- donde siempre estaré yo._

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la trajo de sus memorias, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y la figura de su esposo avanzó hacia ella.

-No lo esperes esta noche mi querida- escupió sus palabras con odio- creo que por una temporada tu amorcito no vendrá a visitarte o a cumplir con su deber de devoto amante- se detuvo a su lado y tomó el mentón de la callada Narcisa y giró su bello rostro hacia él- no creas que no lo sabía, en mi mansión nada pasa sin que me entere, nada.

-no me interesa lo que pienses Lucius- quitó la mano que la lastimaba, la hería- nunca me importó y lo sabes muy bien- añadió mientras se apartaba de la ventana en dirección a su guardarropa.

-me lo recuerdas a cada rato mi querida, pero lo importante es que obedeces las reglas de la familia como corresponde a una mujer que lleva el noble e ilustre apellido Malfoy.

-Solo soy Narcisa Malfoy ante la sociedad Lucius, no te equivoques- corrigió la bella mujer que salía enfundada en un elegante pijama de seda y encaje de color borravino, que resaltaba su blanca piel- yo soy una Black, orgullosamente Black pero mi alma y todo mi ser grita que soy Lestrange- preparaba su cama indiferente a la mirada de odio que Lucius le dedicaba- y moriré siéndolo- sentenció.

El rubio sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella. Su mano temblaba pero estaba decidido a terminar con la vida de la madre de su hijo, la mujer que le recordaba con solo verla que jamás sería él, nunca lo había sido, él, un Malfoy que siempre lograba sus objetivos.

-quieres torturarme Lucius?- inquirió Narcisa- matarme tal vez?

Ella caminó lentamente hacia su marido sin quitarle la vista. La altiva Black no se amedrentaba, ni en sus peores momentos lo había hecho.

-No lo harás y lo sabes Lucius, no tienes el valor suficiente- tomó la temblorosa mano del rubio y la bajó- eres un cobarde, siempre lo fuíste y lo más lamentable de esta historia es que nunca luchaste por ganarme como me lo merecía.

-Vives en mi casa, tienes mi apellido y me diste un hijo Narcisa, te gané- recriminó enfurecido.

-no Lucius, no me ganaste- acarició su rostro por primera vez lo que sorprendió al rubio- yo decidí sacrificar un par de años de mi vida lejos del hombre que amo para cumplir con mi deber.

-Él y Bellatrix fueron detenidos y llevados a Azkaban- soltó sin más en un intento de lastimarla- los acusan de torturar a los Longbottom hace dos noches hasta casi matarlos, querían averiguar el paradero de los Potter.

Narcisa quedó petrificada, un frío le corría por la espalda que no la dejaba mover, un nudo había aparecido en su garganta y sus ojos ardían.

- Te sorprendí verdad?- preguntó irónico- me encanta dar buenas noticias- agregó Lucius riendo.

Se apartó de su esposa, caminaba hacia la puerta y allí se detuvo, giró hacia ella y agregó sarcástico- pero tú y yo sabemos que él no formó parte de esa tarea ¿verdad mi querida?, porque como cada noche al caer el sol ese maldito se presentaba en esta habitación a cumplir con su noble y placentera tarea de amante fiel.

Las lágrimas caían sin control desde sus azules ojos, recordaba cada noche a su lado pero esa en especial, porque habían decidido romper con las reglas de la sociedad mágica y divorciarse para poder unirse como estaba pactado y además juntos lucharían para obtener la tenencia del pequeño Draco, el niño que tenía en sus manos al moreno mago que amaba a su madre.

-Por supuesto que no tomarán en cuenta tu declaración porque varios testigos los vieron y Bellatrix ya confesó que su esposo y su cuñado estaban allí- y añadió con su mano en el pecho en un falso gesto de pena- ¡qué mal le hacen esos Lestrange a la comunidad, pero ya están pudriéndose en la cárcel!- estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando agregó la estocada final- menos mal que encontré varios de sus cabellos entre tus sábanas y confieso que la poción multijugos no sabía tan mal al beberla esta vez, era ambrosía entre mis labios, dulces sueños mi querida, dulces sueños.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Narcisa cayó sobre la alfombra, lloraba desconsolada, abrazada a sí misma, todo su cuerpo le dolía, el alma se le estaba fragmentando, parte de ella se iba en cada lágrima.

Otra vez Bellatrix le había quitado lo que más amaba, su tesoro, su amor.

La nada, eso sentía en su pecho y nada más que el pijama que vestía le quedaba de él, su primer regalo para celebrar el luminoso futuro…. que no llegaría.


End file.
